Because, Winter
by ArTisTiC MonSteRz
Summary: Natsu and Gray were fighting like usual. But this time, they dragged Lucy into their fight. So, what are they fighting about? And why is Lucy dragged into it? One-Shot. My First FanFiction


Disclaimer: I Don't Own Fairy Tail nor The Characters. If I am, I would have made Lucy and Natsu married by now.

It's a fine day on Fairy Tail until...

**Natsu : Summer is better, you ice prick!**

**Gray : No, Winter is sooo much better and fun than Summer, flame brain!**

**Natsu : What did you say? Wanna go, stripper?**

**Gray : Thought you never asked, hothead!**

And they started a meaningless fight on season (?) like usual and unusually they had destroyed 10 times as much as they usually destroyed the guild.

**Happy : Mira..Don't you think someone should stop them before it went worst..**

**Mira : I hope I could, Happy. But since Erza went to an urgent mission which took her a week to complete it, I don't think I could stop them.**

**Happy : I wonder who else could possibly stop those two from fi-**

**Lucy : O-H-A-Y-O minna!**

**Mira : Ohayo, Lucy! What's up with the spirit? ( Giving Lucy her favourite milkshake )**

**Lucy : Oh, nothing to be particular Mira! I just feel more enthusiastic today. ( Drinking it )**

**Happy : Then, Lucy~ You must stop the fight between Natsu and Gray or the building will collapse soon *sob* *sob***

**Lucy : Okay, Happy. But you can stop your dramatic acting now though. Why are they fighting anyway? I mean, I use to see them fight but not as serious as this one. What's up with them?**

**Mira : They fight about which season is better. Which have caused half of the guild to be destroyed since this morning. But was now fixed by Elfman and the Rajinshuu Tribe.**

**Lucy : ( Choking a bit ) *cough* Is that so? I-I see what I can do. ( Walking towards Gray and Natsu carefully not wanting to get hurt due to the boys fight. ) So *dodging* what *dodge* kind of *dodge* season *dodge* are *dodge* you guys *dodge* fight about? *dodge***

**Gray : Let's end this once and for all, tobacco sauce. Let's ask Lucy which season is better.**

**Natsu : You're on, ice princess. So, Lucy, which season do you like the most and why? Choose only between Summer or Winter.**

**Lucy : Personally, I liked Spring better because I could smell the lovely scent of the flowers but if between Summer and Winter that is a little hard cause I liked them equally.**

**Natsu : No Luce, you can only pick one.**

**Lucy : Humm~ I think I'll choose Winter for now.**

**Natsu : Why?**

**Gray : Told you she'll pick Winter. I won again, flame brain! **

**Juvia : Gray-sama, your clothes..(while hissing Lucy with her 'Love Rival' aura)**

**Lucy : ( Sweatdrop at Juvia's stares and looked back to Natsu who's now at a depressed state)**

**Natsu : Why, Lucy, Why? ( He say as if he was chanting)**

**Lucy : Becaus- (Lucy who was about to reasoned him but got cut as she realize what she about to say and got blush as red as Erza's scarlet hair)**

_Mira smirked evilly the moment she saw Lucy blushed._

**Natsu : Why? (Natsu asked once more now looking at the red Lucy strangely)**

**Lucy : I-I-I've things to do in my apartment. Gotta go. Bye! (Lucy run as fast as she could)**

**Natsu : But Lucy you haven't told me the reason yet! **

**Mira : Natsu, I think you should follo-...(Mira was cut because of Natsu's action that is by following Lucy back to her apartment and then smirk as her 'plan' was going well)**

**Mira : I smell a celebration's coming (Mira squealed in excitement)**

**Gray : Whaddya mean, Mira?**

**Mira : Just wait, Gray! Just wait. (Mira said fan-girling around and with an evil smirk which go unnoticed by Gray) As for me, I'm going to prepare something for the celebration and tell everyone about this great news.**

**Gray : Huh?(Gray still dumbfounded) What news?**

**Mira : They are going to be a couple. You'll find them holding hands to the guild later.**

**Gray : How did you know that? Are you a fortune teller or something? (Still dumbfounded due to Mira's future prediction)**

Lucy's Apartment

**Natsu : I insist you to tell me the reason, Lucy!**

**Lucy : NOOOOO! I-it's embarrassing, N-natsu!**

**Natsu : Why so? Is it because you like that stripper so much as you didn't want to tell me the reason?**

**Lucy : WHA-? Y-you think that I like Gray? (Lucy says as she holds back her laughter) Jealous much?**

**Natsu : Wha-! N-no! I-i'm n-not j-jealous..(Natsu said as he tried to hold back his blush but failed) and don't try to laugh!**

**Lucy : Oh the Great Salamander is not jealous! As if I'm going to buy that, Natsu. Tell why are you that much of an eager to know why I like Winter better.**

**Natsu : B-because...Okay, I admit defeat I'm jealous. Are you doing to tell me the reason now?**

**Lucy : I told that you're- WHAT YOU'RE JEALOUS AND YOU ADMIT IT? WHAT ARE YOU? YOU'RE NOT NATSU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM? WHO ARE YOU?**

**Natsu : First, I am Natsu. Second, could just tell me already..(He said. Whining and blushing harder.)**

**Lucy : (Chuckles seeing her bestfriend blushing) W-well, it's because...that when it's Winter...Icouldbewithmypersonalheateralldaylongwhi chisgoodcauseilikehim..(she said as fast as she could hoping that he couldn't pick it up but unfortunately he could and she's blushing real hard as she could camouflage with the tomatoes)**

**Natsu : (Smirk) Who's your personal heater during Winter that you like soo much, Luce?**

**Lucy : Y-y-you. (Lucy said as soft as the wind)**

**Natsu : I can't hear you, Luce!**

**Lucy : IT'S YOU, IDIOT! Geez, I thought you got a good sense of hearing..**

**Natsu : Yeah, I just want to tease you more. It's worth it seeing your cute blushing face! (Grinning like an idiot)**

**Lucy : (Still blushing just plus a pout) You're an idiot, Natsu! And that's why I love you..**

**Natsu : Yeah, I know and I love you more! Will you be my mine forever, Lucy Heartfilia?**

**Lucy : Of course! So, when are you going to tell the guild about this?**

**Natsu : NOW! Let's go.**

At The Guild

The new couple was hand in hand and was about to open the door when..

**The whole guild : CONGRATS TO THE NEW COUPLE~ *whistles***

**Lucy : T-thanks.. How did you guys know anyway? (slightly blushing)**

**Gray : Mira said she smell celebration's coming even though she's not a dragonslayer..and it's weird.. And you guys suddenly become a couple which make it weirder...**

**Natsu : You are the one who's weird and outdated, popsicle!**

**Gray : WHAT DID YOU SAY, FLAME BREATH! I don't even know you got the ball in you to asked Lucy out. You must looked damn pathetic, right?**

**Natsu : WHAT DID YOU SAY? WANNA GO, ICE PRINCESS?**

**Gray : Gladly, hothead!**

(And they started the usual fight again)

**Lucy : So, Mira, how did you know.. a-about..m-me a-and N-natsu...**

**Mira : Never underestimate a devil matchmaker, Lucy. I smell new couple by the way they act..**

**Lucy : (Shivered as Mira told her, her special skill) 'The demon matchmaker MiraJane is so much scarier than Ezra' (she thought)**

**Mira : Now, Lucy. As a new couple tradition, you and Natsu are needed to kiss in front of everyone in the guild now to verify that the two of you are a REAL couple.**

**Lucy : WHA-!**

**Mira : Natsu! Come here, you need to complete the tradition of a new couple first kiss so that I can put it in the Guild album.**

**Natsu : Sure, no problem Mira. (Natsu said as he lean down to Lucy who is sitting at the stool and kiss her...on the cheek...)**

**Mira : No, Natsu! Not on the cheek but-..**

**Happy : Like this, Natsu! (Making a smooching action.)**

**Lucy : M-mira! Happy! Enough is enough! (Lucy said blushing and angrily. And without a moment wasted...Lucy...OMGOMGOMG~ smashedherlipswithNatsu'sandNatsu'seyeswidedandLuc ypulledawayandNatsu'sleftspeechless. And with that, Lucy ran off back to her apartment blushing furiously.)**

**Mira : (Fainted)**

**Happy : (giggles and says..) They liiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkessssss each other.**

**Natsu : (Ran off after Lucy)**

The Guild went shocked and silence for a moment. But after a few minutes, they cheered for Natsu and the Guild started to become rowdy as usual.

**Happy : And that's how Natsu and Lucy become a couple..So, Charles why don't we make our own love story like Natsu and Lucy then we can smooc-**

**Charles : Whatever, he-cat. It's never gonna happen between us. Humph.**

**Wendy : Don't be like that, Charles. Happy just wanted to be a good friend. Anyway, Narumi-san didn't own Fairy Tail and Gomenasai for her sucks grammar and broken English~**

**Narumi : I heard you, Wendy!**

**Wendy : Gomenasai!**

**Narumi : Anyway, please rate and review! This is my first FanFiction story so please be good to me~ I do accept a nice comment **


End file.
